This invention relates to a patient positioning apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus which enables bedridden patients or others to easily lift the patient and reposition the patient on or above the bed.
A common occurrence among bedridden patients is that over time the patient moves toward the foot of the bed, and, occasionally, you will find them on one side of the bed. If the patient is relatively heavy or he can only use his upper extremities or is a total invalid, the repositioning or lifting of the patient can pose some difficulty. Such patients are usually moved by hand which necessitates the involvement of two or more persons positioned on each side of the patient to physically raise and reposition the patient. Some devices have been suggested for lifting and/or moving patients, but such devices are complicated and in general inadequate to assure simple mechanical operation thereof and complete comfort and safety to the patient, and the person attending the patient. Also, such prior devices have not been operable by the patient, but have required one or more persons to operate the device in lifting and/or moving the patient. See, for example, the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,098,477 to Cashman, 1,299,933 to Greene and 1,318,429 to Young.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide an improved patient positioning apparatus.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved patient positioning apparatus designed to enable many patients to reposition themselves in bed without the assistance of other persons.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved patient positioning apparatus which is simple in construction, yet safe, dependable and convenient to use.
Another object of the invention is provide an improved patient positioning apparatus which may be operated by either the patient or another person.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved patient positioning apparatus which enables a patient to be lifted and suspended above a bed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved patient positioning apparatus which enables a patient to be lifted and moved toward the head of the bed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved patient positioning apparatus which enables a patient to be moved toward the center of the bed.
Another object of the present invention is to allow for the use of a patient's existing bed linen in positioning the patient.